This invention relates to the field of rocket launchers. Known devices in the field consist of spring loaded members that have various arrangements of angled faces or ramps that depend on the rocket thrust to push or cam the detent to one side to achieve a release. Predictable and consistent release forces cannot be obtained due to the fact that their operation is largely dependent upon the coefficient of friction between the mating surfaces. Rocket blast and exhaust products cause this coefficient to vary widely, which accounts for the inconsistent release forces. In some applications, particularly aircraft launchers, the detent release force must be known and controlled within certain narrow ranges to make sure that a hangfire does not occur.